


One Can Only Try

by SilverDragonMS



Series: Creation of Alpha [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Dad tries, Mom is mean, Not sure if it's abused, Other, Sort of abuse?, This turned out bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good life turned wrong, and only a few people on his side. Trying to survive is the only choice. One can only try, after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Can Only Try

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one turned out awful. I rushed and the quality paid for it. There's sort of Abuse and Alcohol Abuse? But that's about it. Next story is Punny, and I'll TRY to actually write it well.

It started off great for Sans. Adopted by a married couple and then taken to a two story home in a good neighborhood. Then Papyrus was adopted a few weeks later. He was a small baby bones then, dressed in a customary striped sweater that was yellow and orange. Currently, it was dinner-time, a month or so after Sans had been adopted, and Mom had yet to return from work. Dad cooked one of Paps' favorites, bow tie noodles with various kinds of fruit. As usual, Sans shared a plate with Papyrus since there was enough on the plate to share between them.

From outside, they heard a car door slam and muffled talking. Paps walked towards the edge of the table and saw when Mom came in, a glass bottle in her hand and swears mumbled under her breath. She started walking towards the table and slammed the bottle down, making Paps fall backwards. Mom's eyes were unfocused, but she seemed to know what she was doing.

"Hey, Honey. How was work?" Her mate said. Sans noticed he seemed a bit tense, but most of his focus was on Papyrus.

"Fuckin' awful," 

"Hi, Mom! We're having noodles!" Papyrus yelled up at her, he had a big smile on his face as he stood back up. "I helped make it!"

Mom took one look at him, then the dinner that was out. Her face showed one of distaste upon seeing the meal, but Papyrus continued smiling up at her. Sans' face showed worry and his Dad had a similar nervous expression. Mom looked back at Pap and retaining her distaste, pushed him hard towards the edge of the table. Sans jumped into action and caught him with his magic before he fell to the floor a few feet below. Dad got up and stood next to Mom, guiding her to a seat before disappearing into the kitchen. 

A few minutes passed with Mom staring at the Bitties, Pap and Sans just stared back. Dad returned with a plate of leftovers for Mom, and then gathered up the other plates as well as the Bitties, taking the two into the living room.

"I'm sorry about that. She doesn't really mean to be like that, she just," he sighs and looks back to the dining room, "I'll try my best to make sure you guys don't get hurt."

Sans gave an understanding nod as Papyrus hugged Dad's hand. The fact that he would try to keep them safe was a relief in and of itself. If only keeping the two safe were so easy.

~

Months passed by, and every so often, Mom would come home with a drink in her hand and if either of the Bitties were in her way, they were pushed or kicked. More often than not, Sans attempted to get her to leave Papyrus alone. Of course, being under the influence makes one's mind incomprehensible, more so if one downs an entire bottle. Soon, Sans began to follow Papyrus around when it got closer to Mom returning from work. 

Dad did hold up his promise of trying to keep them safe. Everytime they were injured in some way, he picked them up and attempted to give something to heal them, whether it was monster food or an attempt at using band aids, it made it bare able. Sometimes, however, Mom would yell at him after he helped, and if she decided to lash out at the Bitties again in her state, Dad would be hurt too much to help a second time. Even he worked, but as a writer, leaving them happened very rarely enough that Sans and Papyrus forgot. 

Soon, Mom brought a new Bitty home a few days after Papyrus was old enough to no longer wear stripes. They were a quiet orange flame with small oval glasses covering where eyes should be. They were named Grillby and called he. He was older than both of them, but only ever listened rather than acted. With Grillby there, Mom stopped drinking for awhile, putting time into doting on all of her Bitties. Then Sans tried again to talk to her.

"Mom? Please don't hurt Papyrus or Grillby. I'll take anything you do, but don't hurt them." 

"...No promises." It was the only response he got.

~~

"Where are you fuckers at?!" Mom screamed into the house. Dad had gone to get groceries today, and she was drunk, probably more than before, but no one was gonna get close enough to find out. The Bitties hid, as quickly and quietly as possible.

Mom stomped into the house and slammed open doors and closets. Sans watched from atop the fridge while keeping Papyrus and Grillby behind him. The slamming of the doors was practically too much for the small fire elemental, and he had to hold onto Papyrus to keep him from careening off of the high platform.

"I know you're in here, you little shits!" She stomped into the kitchen, and wildly looked around. Sans' eye flared as he started to move back towards the two. He reached them and stood in front of them. He felt Papyrus grab onto his jacket sleeve, and heard Grillby's flames crackle nervously. 

A hand reached the top of the fridge, causing Papyrus to jump. Mom's hand started feeling around, and she began to grumble about her height until her hand got closer to the Bitties hidden in the corner of the top of the fridge. A gasp sounded from the top and she smirked before backing away from the fridge and then ramming into it. She heard a short scream followed by a thud and whimpering coming from the floor. Looking towards the small space by the wall she saw a battered Grillby holding onto a trembling Papyrus. Her smile widened as she grabbed a glass from a cabinet and turned on the tap, filling it up. 

"You know," she said, turning off the tap and walking a bit away from the two terrified Bitties, "It's rude to hide from someone who loves you that just got home. You're supposed to be happy to see me."

"Get away from them!" Was yelled, as Sans teleported to her shoulder and he began to yank on her hair and start to summon magic to use against her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She retaliated by slapping him away into the opposite corner of the room. "I GAVE YOU A FUCKING HOME AND ADOPTED YOU FROM THAT SHIT-HOLE OF AN ADOPTION CENTER! I EVEN PAY FOR ALL THREE OF YOUR FUCKING MEALS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

Grillby started to move away from the corner, guiding Papyrus to the living room. Mom saw them try to leave and hurled the glass at them While she screamed profanities. It broke over them and the world slowed. Water doused Grillby, his flames got dim. Shards fell on Papyrus, his arms getting cut by each one. Sans watched it all happen from the other side of the room, too dazed to do anything about it. He could only think that it was his fault.

All his fault. 

~~~

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help," Dad sniffled as he attempted once again to get Grillby to reignite his flames. 

They had moved the spare room that acted as their room. Dad had wrapped Papyrus' arms with Kleenex and tape to hold it on. Grillby was put on stuff he called 'kindling' and was using a lighter to get Grillby's flame to burn brighter. Sans, too, had Kleenex taped around his back. It was a very odd way of healing, but as Mom was still awake no one wanted to move to get better items to help. 

"Yes! That should do it." Sans and Papyrus turned to see Grillby start to burn brighter, his flames turning more orange as the 'kindling' burned up. Sighs of relief sounded as Papyrus ran towards the revived elemental. Dad had to stop him from running into the flames, but Grillby eventually exited to hug him. Dad leaned back against the wall and cleared his throat, earning the attention of the three Bitties.

"I think... You three should leave here." 

"What?" Sans questioned, his face showing shock and confusion. They had just been through a bad day, and leaving was currently out of the question. Where would they even go?

"I can try and get her to not see you guys leave." He tried to give a bunch of things he could do to help the three escape, but Sans stopped his speech with a hand on his arm. 

"If anything, I'll help Grillby to get Papyrus out and see that they get somewhere safe," he spoke turning to the two, "I'll let you guys go first and we'll meet up later."

After they had rested awhile and said tearful farewells, Dad opened the window in the room and watched Grillby leave with Papyrus. As they turned down the street, the window was closed again. Sans saw Dad wipe stray tears from his face, but then turned to face him.

"Didn't you want to go with them?" Dad asked, and Sans shook his head.

"I think I'll head after them another day. Grillby will find somewhere safe," he said, and hopped down from the ledge onto the bed. Sleep didn't come especially easy for him that night.

~~~~

The next day after Mom left, Sans left through the window in the front of the house. He followed the same route he saw his brother take and came to a sign that showed the entrance of a city. Looking around, there were very few people out and those that were seemed to be heading to work or opening store doors. He wandered around the city, keeping close to the buildings as he looked around. He began to see more nicely dressed people passing him, and quite a few had bigger monsters with them. One's with colored collars and writing on them. 

It unnerved him to see them like that, but he quickly brushed it off and continued on. He was turning into an alley when he heard a feminine sounding gasp. Sans started running from the feet of the person behind him, getting caught was not part of the plan. 

He was about to teleport away from whoever was chasing him, when a box was thrown over him. He started attempting to blast a hole into its cardboard walls when a side was lifted upwards and a hand turned both him and the box over. Disoriented, he saw a brief glimpse of shining green eyes before he was thrown into darkness. Sans could only try to escape, but it was a futile endeavor while being jostled about. There was a laugh from the human that caused him to shiver.

"It seems today was my lucky day. You're going to help me accomplish something great, little Sansy."

*Sans prologue complete*


End file.
